


Bonding

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Mary bond over shoes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding

  
John stood in the door way between the kitchen and living room, quietly watching as Sherlock and Mary sat in the middle of a large amount of wedding shoes, bonding while trying to find the perfect pair for Mary.  John has a strong suspicion that several pairs would find their way into Sherlock’s collection as well, but he didn’t mind as long as the two people he loved most were happy.


End file.
